


Away

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-29
Updated: 2004-05-29
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Snape gives Draco a scare.





	Away

Draco flinched, “Get that away from me! Now! Just… no!”

Snape quirked his eyebrow. “Something the matter?” He rested his hands on the boy’s shoulders.

“Yes something’s the matter! Look at it! It’s going to kiss me!”

“Perhaps you shouldn’t have been so active in your father’s plans.” Snape smirked, grasping Draco’s chin in his hands as the Dementor neared. “Perhaps you should have listened when I warned you to take another path.”

“Perhaps I should have done a lot of things, Severus! But its still no reason for this.” Draco squirmed, trying to get out of his Head of House’s grip.

“Ah, but you didn’t. Sit still, you’ll only make it worse if you don’t.”

The Dementor leaned in, just inches from Draco’s face and removed it’s hood, revealing…

“Damn it Potter! That wasn’t funny,” Draco squealed.

Harry smirked up at Snape, “Payback’s a bitch, isn’t it, Malfoy?”


End file.
